


The New Not Normal, Normal

by ael_xander



Series: Doubting Parker and the Lightning [2]
Category: MCU AU - Fandom, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Fight, Fluff, Happy wants to make them stop fighting bad guys, Ned likes being the guy in the chair, Other, PTSD, Pepper doesn’t know how to help them, Peter still having issues, Riana misses Uncle Tony, fears of losing more you love, first love?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ael_xander/pseuds/ael_xander
Summary: A follow up to Doubting Parker, where Riana, Peter and Ned become a team in their own right. Then the adults come into play...and maybe some jealousy from the sidelines from an unexpected source.





	1. Chapter 1

_Tonight feels different. Something is off._ Riana moved in time with Peter, trapping the criminals between them, keeping a lookout for any traps. Hitting her earpiece, she spoke to both Ned and Peter. “Does this seem too easy? Like it’s a setup?”

Spider-Man swung down from a side area, his web encasing three crooks as Riana followed up with small lightning orbs to knock them out. Spider-Man gazed about and nodded. “If It were me, I’d post others up behind me and you at forty-five—“

”Duck, Peter!” Riana shot a bolt of lightning past Peter and took out a guy who tried to leap on him. Ned was screaming in their ears to get out, the cops were coming and there was side chatter about five more people hunting them. Riana twirled and headed back in the direction she came. 

“Ri! Where you going?” Peter swung after her as she dashed to her small cycle. Starting it, she tilted her head as he landed behind her. “Talk to me, Ri.”

”Not yet. Ned, Schuyler rewind protocol. Initiate now.” Riana zipped down the roads, avoiding vehicles and taking little known shortcuts until they were at the original location they discovered the criminals at work. “It was a decoy, Peter. Ned, we are on the safe channel?”

”Affirmative, Ri. Are you and Pete okay?” Riana watched as Pete lifted his mask and she shifted hers slightly so they could look at each other. “Shaken, Ned, But we're good to go. Call Lieutenant Marron. Let him know about this.” Peter took Riana’s shaking hand. He squeezed it tightly. 

“We don’t need to do this, Ri. We found them. The others can take care of this.” Peter watched as Riana looked at the warehouse, derelict and gray. “No. They tried to hurt Aunt Pepper. They did injure Happy. My fault, my cleanup.”

Peter took her by the shoulders. “Hey, wait. This isn’t you. Your aunt chose to go public about the new tech Stark Industries had created to help others. How they were working with Wakanda to benefit all people. They knew the risks. You being captured on video in one of the old Mark suits helping out shouldn’t have triggered the response it did. Especially, when she asked you to explain your part.”

Riana rubbed at her tired eyes. “They hurt Happy. Hurt him badly, Pete. Aunt Pepper almost got hurt and that can’t happen, not when...”

Pete nodded. “I know. So we get this done. Ned, any signs of life? Any way in without telling anyone?” He pulled her tight against him, holding her close, warming her up as she soaked in the energy around them. 

A cracking of knuckles signalled a rundown by Ned. “Downloading data to Friday for you both. Pete, you’ll have to help Ri up there.”

 He smiled at Ri. “Told you one day I’d sweep you off your feet. Hold on.”

Riana growled playfully, “This is not how it works, Peter Parker. We girls like to be romanced.”

”Hey, wait...you two are dating?” Ned’s voice squeaked through the comms. “Well, damn. MJ won’t be happy. She likes Peter.”

Riana quit listening as they landed on the building and she found then roof entrance point. Carefully, she opened it, deactivating any alarms attached to it. Peter touched her arm, offering to go first. She shook her head and went in, then gestured for him to follow. They were able to pinpoint the location of the main criminals, taking clear shots, sending them via link to Ned, Stark Industries, and what was left of the Avengers. Once they did that, they smartly made their way out, carefully putting it all back where it belonged. 

Once back at the small office that Riana had in the apartment she lived in, she, Peter, and Ned looked at each other. Ned spoke first. “That was too close, you almost got hurt by those guys.”

She pulled off the gloves, her movements jerky. “They _hurt_ Aunt Pepper. She almost lost Morgan. What part of this isn’t understood?”

Peter grabbed her arm, pulling her so she was forced to stop moving. His hand cupped her chin. “Ri, we know. Happy was hurt and he warned us against getting involved. Said whoever was behind this was out for blood. What if they know who you are? What if they know who _you_ are?”

Ri teared up. “What do you want me to say, Peter? I don’t care if I get hurt in this, those guys have to be stopped. If I have the ability to do so, I have to, it’s my duty.”

Ned placed his chin on Ri’s shoulder. “Not if you get hurt or we lose our best friend. It’s not worth that risk. Would you risk Peter’s life?”

”No!” Riana turned and looked at Ned. “Neither you nor Peter are expendable. Why would you think that?”

Peter wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her. “You’re not expendable. We need you too, Ri. Not just because of this stuff, but because you’re important to us. To me.”

“Peter...”

”Not letting go. You helped me when I thought I should’ve died with your uncle. You made me realise I had more to do.” Peter held her, his cheek pressed against her hair. “If you try to kill yourself through this, you’re doing what I did. Tony would have a fit.”

A cough at the doorway caught their attention. “He’s right, Ri. Tony would have your head and mine for tonight’s stunt. Luckily, the Avengers were able to clean up the ones left behind. The cops picked up the ones you left for them.” Happy Hogan limped into the room and Riana ran into his arms, hugging him tightly. “Listen to Peter. He’s an Avenger of sorts. Your aunt wanted me to make sure you’re going to be okay alone with her in the hospital another night.”

Riana bowed her head. “Is she and Morgan going to be okay?”

”If she wasn’t, I’d be bringing you with me. So, no more going out tonight. I know it’s Friday, but seriously, take the night off. No more crime fighting.” Happy kissed her forehead. “Parker, you behave. She’s my goddaughter and if you’re not careful...”

”Happy!” 

“No problem, Sir.” Peter responded as he and Ned moved towards the door. “Ri, call later, okay? Just to make sure you’re okay for the night.”

She nodded and looked at her godfather. “Did you have to do that? Uncle Tony liked him. I like him, Happy. He gets me.”

”I just don’t want your heart broken. Now, I have to go deal with some Stark Industries stuff and see your aunt. If you’re good, we’ll see her tomorrow.”

Riana nodded, hugging Happy once more. “Keep her safe, Happy. I can’t lose her too. That would kill me. Especially after Uncle Tony.”

 

******

_Next afternoon, Queens, NY_

 

Peter had been up for hours. He and Ri talked by Skype for hours until she fell asleep. Pete was proud she trusted him enough to fall asleep. He remembered the first night when she couldn’t relax, she was so tense, so afraid still. _Just like me._ Yet, he pulled her into his arms and told her to hush, that they both needed to sleep, not be awake all night. Amazingly, both of them slept deeply. First time in months. Aunt May hadn’t said a word, she just hugged Riana tightly, kissing her forehead. It’s like everyone realised just how hard losing Tony had been for them both and didn’t say anything, which meant they were the only ones who would talk about him. 

His phone went off and he glanced down and saw a text from MJ. They hadn’t spent tons of time together since their trip in Europe. Crazily enough, once they were back, MJ seemed to be flirting with him then ignoring him. He didn’t understand it, and he really didn’t understand the instant dislike she had of Riana. Weird thing was, Riana kept excusing MJ’s behaviour as if she did wrong, not MJ. It didn’t make sense to him. 

                       Peter: _What’s up?_

_MJ: What ya doing? Want to go see a movie?_

_Peter: I guess, who else is going with us?_

_MJ: No one. It’s just us. Like a date. I thought we’d see that new sci-fi flick._

_Peter: MJ, you know I’m seeing someone, right?_

_MJ: No, you’re not. She’s just your partner for whatever you, Ned and her do. Because she’s got access to_

_Tony Stark’s lab. Otherwise, she’s nothing. We should talk._

_Peter: MJ, really, if you can’t be nice about Riana, especially since I’m seeing her, maybe we need to stop_

_talking. I want to be friends, but I like Riana for who she is._

_MJ: Right. I remember you liked me enough during our time overseas._

_Peter: You broke up when we got back. Decided you had enough. I’m not doing this, MJ._

 

Peter stopped texting MJ and called Ned, who said he was out with family but he’d stop by that evening. Then he dialled Riana’s number. It rang three times and went to voicemail. She wouldn’t do that unless she was with Pepper. Even then, he’d get a sign. He dialled her number again and Riana came on, her voice sounding a bit off. “Hey Peter.”

 _”_ What’s happening? Is Pepper coming home? You sound different.” His Spidey sense was telling him something was wrong, really wrong, but he didn’t know what. 

 _“_ She’s with Happy. I’m at home working on the science project we were assigned,” Peter frowned. There was no assigned...then his mind raced in fear as he stripped off his clothes, pulling on his suit. 

 _“_ Yeah, I know that experiment two failed, but three and four are still a go, right? So the project isn’t a total loss.” He kept his voice steady as he slid on his web bracelets. 

 _“_ Oh, three has problems due to the stress fractures we saw in the last tests. But four is a go and don’t forget five is still at Ned’s.” Riana’s voice was soft, full of nuance that he learned to pick up on.

”Damn and he’s out for a while. I’ll see if I can get the info from him and work number five. If you do four, think maybe later we can check to see how they compare?” Peter was heading out his window, phone operating thanks to Susan, his assistant. 

“Sounds great. Hey, do me a favour, can you see if MJ has the case notes on Mendelssohn? It’ll help with the background.” There were some noises and Riana whimpered slightly. Peter felt his body flush with anger. 

“I thought MJ decided she was off our group? That our project wasn’t good enough?”

Riana spoke quietly. “Well, she’s been so vocal about being your girlfriend, I thought you’d want her on the team.” There was a pause. “So, go do See about the other stuff. I’ll run tests here and let you know in time. Talk later.” Then her phone disconnected.

”Susan, what were the stress patterns in Ri’s voice?”

”Well, Peter, she’s very stressed and someone was hurting her. I hooked up to my mother program which is there in her apartment and looked, there were four men, one with a gun against her ribs. She also has a bruise started on her cheek.”

Peter growled. “Why send me to MJ and Ned? Is she trying to keep me away?”

”She was referring to the fifth experiment and Mendelssohn. It means she knows Ned and possibly MJ have been targeted and she wants me to send a missive to either Captain America or Hawkeye. I’m sending them information as we speak. Also, there are two men trying to climb up the fire escape.”

“Set off the defense. I need to get out of here. Let Aunt May know she needs to keep away for a bit.” Peter shot a web out at an angle, then swung easily from his window, closing it as he left. Using the tech Ri installed, he followed the tracker they had installed in Ned’s phone. They knew from the fight at Avengers Field, keeping track of each member was essential to prevent capture or executions. Peter pushed away the thoughts of Nebula, Thor, and Dr. Pym. They would always haunt his nights, but right now, his best friend was most important. “Susan? Send MJ a text asking her if she’s still going to the movie or staying home. Say that we need to talk.”

”Are you sure, Peter?”

”No. But if she’s in trouble, we should find out.” Peter quickly closes in on Ned’s location, noting it was where his grandmother lived. Carefully, Peter landed on the grandmother’s home, looking in a couple windows when he spotted his friend, but no other unwanted people. Peter tapped the glass and Ned jumped, falling off the chair. 

“Oh my god, dude, you just scared me. What’s going on? You need the guy in the chair?” Ned looked eager to get out of the house. 

“Is everything okay with you and your parents? No one following you or bugging you?”

Ned narrowed his gaze. “How did you know mom got harassed by a homeless guy as we left the mall? She’s still upset.”

”Dammit, Ned, that guy wasn’t homeless, it was a setup to keep tabs on you. They want something or someone. We need to get you out.” Peter looked out the window and noticed a gray van pull up the next street over. “Too late. They’re near. Tell everyone to lock up and call the cops. If you have access to Ri’s security protocols, you need to send one of the tin cans here.”

”You mean the old suits? Yeah, she gave me the codes for two. Do we need both?”

Susan spoke up. “If you could deploy one at the address provided, it would be appreciated. One of the Avengers will follow up as the suit gets there.”

”MJ is in trouble?” Ned sounded concerned. 

“Maybe, however, Ri is. She’s protecting us by sending me to you and MJ.” Peter smacked a fist against the wall. “I need to get to her without anyone knowing.”

”Use the ghost protocol we wrote.” Peter stared at Ned as Ned spoke quickly. “It allows you access without showing on any scanner or monitors. There are only four with access. Me, you, Ri, and Pepper.”

Peter hugged his friend. “Send me my access via Susan. I need to swing by MJ’s and then to Riana’s.” Susan coughed. “Peter, Hawkeye states that he and two other Avengers have MJ secure. Make your way to Riana with due haste. Steve Rogers will meet you there.”

Ned blinked in shock as Peter pulled his mask over his face. “Keep face, Ned. Keep the tin cans close. Susan, when Ned sends you the info, figure out the best way for us to use it.”

”Will do. And Peter?”

Peter swung away, making his way toward Riana’s place, his body moving swiftly. “What, Susan?”

“Hurry. Her vitals are in the danger levels. I contacted Captain Rogers and gave him the info I’m uploading into your suit.”

Peter’s teeth ground with anxiety and anger. “Get me there fast, Susan. Like now.”

”Yes, Sir.” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the second story in this AU with Peter Parker and Tony Stark’s niece. What’s happened is a series of attacks on everyone linked to Stark Industries. When Pepper is hospitalised to protect her and her unborn child, Riana goes all out to find who’s behind it. What happens is more than anyone considered as Riana struck a nerve that only one other person had before, only he wasn’t here to stop them.

Peter arrived at the building just as he saw Captain America slide in through the balcony on the thirtieth floor. “That’s control?”

”Yes. He’ll key the ghost program and there will be ten minutes to get to Riana before anyone is warned, if they look.” Susan sounded distracted. “Sir, Peter, we need to move higher, now. Riana managed to unlock her window in her dressing room.”

Peter climbed the side of the building, remembering the talk Ri gave him regarding her building and the best way to climb a surface like this elegant, yet old school building. “Penthouse? Left and four over?”

”Yes. She’s in her room on the floor. The systems say she’s deeply hurt.”

Steve Rogers’s voice came over the comm, “Peter, ghost is active. I’m going through the front door to give you the time you need. Doctor Strange will be waiting for your message via the firecracker web. He’ll take you both to the Sanctum. Go, get Riana safe. Tony, I mean Pepper, will kill me if she is killed.”

“Will do, Captain Rogers.” Peter lifted open the correct window and softly slid in, waiting for any sign of an alarm. Nothing went off, silent or otherwise. Her moans guided him straight to her side. He brushed the hair from her face and bit back a gasp at the swelling on her left cheekbone. Her eyes were already showing bruises and almost swollen shut. Even one of her wrists were puffy and seemed to be bent slightly unnatural. “Ri? Ri? It’s me, Pete.”

Slowly, Ri’s eyes opened as tears slid down her cheeks. “Go. They want the codes to the warehouse. I won’t...I promised to Uncle...”

”Shhh, it’s okay.” The sounds of fighting carried through the closed door. “We need to go. Cap is here.”

Her eyes widened and she tried to sit up, tears running down her cheeks. “They’ll hurt him. They have the old Mark IV tech. It’s them. You need to go, hide everyone. Take them to the hideout. Take Happy and Pepper. Please!”

Peter shook his head, “You’re hurt, badly, Susan says.” He shot one of his firecracker webs out the open window. A portal opened before them. “We have help.” 

The Master of the Mystic Arts stepped out and glanced at the door, then at Peter, who was gently picking up Riana. “Be gentle, Peter. She’s got damage internally. We need to get her settled.”

Riana raised her hand. “Get Cap out. Ten Rings. They have Uncle’s stolen tech. I put everything on lockdown and silent. Cap is in danger. Mandarin wants...”

Doctor Strange nodded his hand resting on her arm. “Understood. Peter take her through the portal and tell Wong I need him.” The sorcerer strode out the room, his whip casting out quickly. 

Peter walked through the portal, relaying his words to Wong. A woman stepped up and touched Riana’s arm. “Go ahead, Wong. I’ll take care of them.”

”If you endanger yourself..”

”Then it’s my risk. I may be a guest here, but my healing talent is mine to use.” She gestured for Peter to lay Riana on a couch nearby. “I’m Cylene, a healer. I’m going to help, okay?”

Riana waved a hand, but Cylene captured it. “Oh, I can see why Peggy thinks the world of you, as does your aunt Pepper. We need to get you up and running, Riana. Take a deep breath and let the magic in.”

Riana inhaled, taking Peter’s hand with hers. “Don’t go. Please.” Peter nodded and sat beside her, holding her hand. “I’m here.”

”Good. Let the mandala settle on you both, and let the healing in, let me in...there we go, I’ve got you safe.” Cylene whispered, speaking in multiple languages, touching various areas, her tone encouraging, hopeful, and caring. 

Various mandalas settled on Riana’s arms, legs, stomach, chest, wrists, even the crown of her head. Peter was alarmed by the areas needing healing. _These Ring people hurt her as if she were an enemy, an adult enemy._ He shuddered and squeezed her hand tightly for a moment. She looked at him, tears in her eyes. “You don’t have to...”

Cylene raised a hand, guiding more healing through Riana's body. “He does. His love for you is helping healing you faster. Your love for him is making this easier because you don’t want him to know how bad it is. The three of us won’t tell Stephen Strange just how bad it is, got it?”

They nodded and Cylene smiled as she continued. “Riana, how many times have you see your Aunt Peggy?”

Riana wrinkled her nose. “Four or five times since Hope and Scott brought her back. Why? Is something wrong?”

The healer smiled. “No. In fact, that makes things better.  Okay, sit up and tell me where it hurts when you move.” Carefully, both Peter and Cylene helped Riana sit up and she pointed out the tender areas and Cylene focused on those points as the sound of a off-center portal opened. Quickly, she moved in front of both teens and removed the sword from its back harness. “Follow Cloak to the safe room.”

As they moved, the clashing of steel and the yell of Captain America almost made them stop. Then the sudden noise of what sounded like a tornado made them run faster into a room where the Cloak held open the door. It closed the door and wiped its brow.  

******

  _Thirty minutes later, Sanctum_

Riana looked at Peter who was trying to ask Cloak to let them go. She smiled and touched her kidney area, amazed at how healed they seemed to be. The realisation Cylene was an empathic healer scared her, but Cylene had mentally reassured her that boundaries would be respected. Riana also realised Cylene must have been hinting at calling Aunt Peggy in to help. Why, it was unclear, but she could secure Aunt Pepper and Happy. 

“Susan, can you dial Aunt Peggy’s number, see if she can put Pepper and Happy in protective custody? Tell her...dammit...tell her the truth, tell her the Ten Rings are after Uncle Tony’s suits and the other tech. Tell her the Mandarin is in Manhattan.”

”Are you sure?” Susan and Peter asked, Cloak looking in askance.

“Yes. He’s the one who hit me first, then he left his inner council to mete out justice when I didn’t bow in fear.” Riana hugged herself. Cloak flew over and wrapped around her shoulders. She patted him and sighed. “Please.”

“Calling her mobile, as she calls it. You realise having her significant other battling them isn’t the best move.”

Riana shrugged lightly. “He was one of uncle’s best friends. I trust him. He and Hawkeye were there when I almost...when things got bad.”

Peter nodded. “I’m with you, I do trust Captain Rogers. But it sounds like the fight is almost done. Maybe Cloak and I should check.” Cloak pushed Peter’s hand from the door and shook its head. Then it slid out, locking them in. “Cloak, come on!”

”Riana Margaret Stark, where are you? The alarms in the penthouse are going off and upsetting Pepper.” Peggy’s voice rang through clearly on Riana’s phone. 

“I’m at Doctor Strange’s place. In the safe room. Aunt Peg. Listen to me, don’t say one word, please until I’m done. Five times I put them on your finger, five times you took them off, especially when I made you peel the tangerine. Mark my four favourite things within the cave of wonders.”

”Are you sure?”

”I was introduced. Injected. So yes. Will you mark my four?” Riana placed a hand on Peter’s cheek. She sighed softly, knowing what she asked of Aunt Peggy.

”Peter there?” Peter nodded, then spoke up. “Yes, Agent Carter. I’m here. What can I do?”

”Ri?” Aunt Peggy's voice was crisp, movement conveyed simply by her tone.

”Yes. Safety first. If he...I’m not strong like you or Pepper. Please. Mark my four." Riana leaned in, kissed his cheek. “Susan, ringed posies. Take him to Aunt Peggy.”

The Spider-Man suit shifted to a gunmetal black, and she opened the small window that led outside. Susan manoeuvred Peter so he fit through and took him, swiftly, using a concealed jet pack to where Peggy would be waiting. Once there, Aunt Peggy would protect Peter and the others. She only needed to focus on surviving now.

Removing her shirt and pants, Riana revealed her body suit, strong, but not strong enough for the damage done. She touched a lamp and drew small amounts of electricity then slowly unlocked the door, overriding the physical lock, quietly stalking her loud opponents. 

******

_Landing at Avengers Mansion_

“Unlock Susan, Agent Carter, unlock this, I need to go back! She’s going to get hurt.” Peter yelled as Susan disengaged the jet pack, placing him within a warehouse district, one he wasn't familiar with. 

Peggy nodded, her dark hair bouncing in agreement. “I’m trying to prevent that. I’m waiting on...”

A portal opened up and in walked Cylene, sheathing her sword, closing the portal. “You said it’s an emergency. I can spare some time, but your niece...she's determined."

”We need to stop the Rings. The Mandarin needs to go, but to do that, we need help. Specific genius help.” Peggy gestured to a cryotube. "Can you do this?" 

Cylene gasped. “He was taken. Blown up. He died by taking out the main ships. He destroyed most of the stones in the process. Stephen was injured for weeks, I'm  told.”

Peggy held up an orange stone, which winked in the light. “Will this help?”

Peter ran to the tube, calling up the information. "There's someone inside. But the readings can't be right, it's not reading him as a functional human. Who is he?"

Peggy ignored Peter's question. She focused on Cylene as the healer placed one hand on the tube. "He’s fully regenerated, but the spinal cord was broken, and there doesn’t seem to be many brain waves beyond basic functions.”

Cylene took the soul stone from Peggy. She gazed at the stone, then the chamber. “Does Steve know?”

”It was his and Stephen’s idea when they found him fifty miles from the field. He was dying, so they uploaded what they could then cryogenic freezed him so he’d heal."

“Riana has no idea?” Peggy shook her head. “She’d try to kill herself to do so. As would Pepper, so we waited.”

Cylene frowned. “What’s wrong with Pepper? Don’t say nothing. I know there’s something.”

Peter grimaced as he looked down at clearing Cylene's hand made. His eyes widened at recognition at seeing Tony.

Peggy answered. “The baby is coming. Too early. They're trying to stop it, but the Mandarin will kill the baby. The only person to defeat him...Tony."

"What about Riana? She's not going to stay in that safe room." Peter stepped between the two women. "She needs to know. I need her safe." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do characters refuse to cooperate? WHY? Then more show up! This is not a house party! Get out! Get back into your stories!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riana fights to stop Mandarin and Cap is at her side along with the Master of the Mystic Arts. Yet, suddenly someone shows up, throwing everything Riana has ever known in jeopardy. But the fight remains for protecting what’s important. Can she do it? Will Peter be able to help her when he knows he’s needed by the other’s side?

_Sanctum, fighting continues_

 

Riana stepped forward, shooting bolts of lightning, coating them around the mandalas Doctor Strange and Wong put up. She ran between the others, urging the Rings to attack her again, knowing they would take her being alive as an affront to their abilities. Captain America grabbed her once, raising his shield as an object hit it. 

“You need to watch yourself, Riana. There’s no need to be reckless.”

She gazed at him as she tossed back bolts at the Rings. “Mandarin isn’t here. Why? Where did he go? Is Aunt Pepper safe?”

Cap shrugged. “Hawkeye is on it and he’s not contacted me back to say there was any trouble. Why?”

Riana growled and ducked under his shield and blasted two of the soldiers. “Morgan. He’s going to use them as a way to get the new weapons and tech. My cousin is not a damn pawn before he’s even born, Captain.” A surge of electricity filled her as frustration hit a high level. She whistled a low note and slammed her fist down on the ground as Cap and the other Avengers grounded themselves. Stephen Strange and Wong shifted from one spot to another as waves of lightning emanated from her fist, knocking their opponents down as the Avengers stepped in to finish them off. 

Stephen grabbed her by the arm. “Enough, Riana. We have this. You need to see your Aunt Peggy and Peter.” With a small shove, he pushed her through a portal he made for her, closing it as she fell onto the cement floor. 

“What the hell?”

”Language, darling. Are you okay? Peter was going ballistic not knowing if you were okay.” Peggy stepped forward, taking Riana’s hand. “You’re safe. Peter was right, you’re still hurt. Now, I need you calm and we can get you fixed.”

”Why is Cylene by the cryochamber?” Riana tried to step forward, but Peggy stepped forward. 

“She is taking care of an extremely sensitive matter that is of the utmost importance right now.” Peggy guided her to a small alcove, forcing her to strip down her suit to her waist. “What is it with the family getting bruised and beat up? Why can’t one of you keep yourselves mostly intact?”

”Because we grew up on tales of brave Aunt Peggy who kicked ass.” Riana flinched as Peggy dabbed at a few open wounds with sterile gauze and water. “What’s in the water, alcohol? That stings!”

”Antibiotics and a disinfectant. Let me close up the wounds. Then we need to talk, Ri.” The older woman worked quickly as the teen looked at her great aunt in concern. Something was up. Peter should have met her if he was there. Peggy didn’t hold back from bad things because they were bad. Not unless...

”Pepper...Morgan. Something has gone wrong, hasn’t it?” Riana moved and Peggy smacked her arm. “Young lady,” Peggy said harshly, “don’t you dare move. I will tell you once this is done. Hawkeye, Natasha, and a good friend is with Pepper. She and Morgan are protected ably.”

Riana squirmed slightly. “Peggy, Aunt Peggy, something is wrong. I can tell. It’s the Mandarin. He left the fight. He’s headed there. I have to go. I need to stop him.”

Peggy sighed and Peter appeared, pausing in the doorway. “You can’t do this, Riana. Not like that. You’re not healed.”

Riana saw Peter’s gaze and panic filled her. “What? What aren’t you telling me? I’m not a baby! Uncle Tony wouldn’t want Pepper left unprotected. I need to stop the Mandarin.”

A deep voice came from behind Peter. “Uncle Tony wouldn’t want any of his family hurt. You included, lightning bug. Someone who’s defeated the Mandarin before can defeat him again, me.” From the shadows, the person stepped forward and Ri stood up, backing up then stopping. 

“No. Nonononono. You died. I saw you die! You LEFT us! Aunt Peg! Cylene. Peter....no...how?” Riana dropped to her knees as tears ran down her face as Tony Stark knelt before her, pulling her close. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, lightning bug. It’s okay. I died. You’re right. But my friends seemed to be smarter than we gave them credit for. They found my body as I was dying, brought me here to Peggy. They did things to keep my mind intact, sane. Let my body heal. Let everything heal inside and out. Mandarin forced the mental integration faster.”

”Cylene.” Ri hiccuped against his chest, holding her uncle close. She inhaled the unique scent that was Tony, not a LMD, life model decoy. “You’re really you. Pepper is in danger.”

”I know, Ri. But I’m going to need you and Peter with me. I can do a lot by myself, but you have the keys to the kingdom.” He smiled at her, kissing her forehead. “It’s time that Iron Man put the suit on and go to work.”

Peter reached down and handed a small remote to Riana. “You gave me a copy. I can only call up my stuff. It’d be almost impossible to call up the tins.”

Riana smiled at Peter and nodded. “Okay. We do this, but...after, everything. That includes you, Aunt Peggy. I could’ve helped. I could've helped.”

Peggy squeezed her shoulder. “Yes, darling. Now bring your uncle his toys. You need to stop that monster. Cylene is leaving to help Pepper.”

”Help Pepper?” Tony and Riana questioned. 

Peter cleared his throat. “It’s started. Morgan is coming too early. The doctors are trying to stop the contractions.”

Riana scrambled to her feet, her fingers flying over the small remote. “The newest suit will be here in five.” She opened the back of the remote and removed a small blue dot and placed it over his reactor. She tapped it and smiled. “This will suffice until then. We improved your Nano tech.”

With that, Riana smiled at Peter, before knocking them all out and heading to the front of the warehouse. “APRIL, let me out or you’re next. I don’t have time for games.”

The AI system opened the door. “Riana, you need to take-“

”Stop. I need this family safe. No more dying. No more!” Riana races outside, unleashing her jet pack she managed to grab on her way out. Her family wouldn’t be out too long, but she needed to get away quick enough to get to Cylene and Pepper. If Cylene was going to keep Pepper stable, then Riana would be free to fight Mandarin. _Please forgive me, I can’t lose more people. Not again._

 

******

_Fifteen minutes later, secret warehouse_

“Dammit, lightning bug packs a wallop when she wants,” Tony groaned, rubbing his head. He went to Peggy, then to Peter. Peg was still unconscious, but okay. Peter was stirring. “Rise and shine, Spider Guy dating my niece. We need to go.” Tony looked at the suit which arrived and eyed it appreciatively. “How long?”

”Ten months, sir. Before me, she had put in at least six months.” Peter stepped up, rubbing his head. “We going to follow?”

Tony shook his head. “Not quite. I know my niece. Riana will force the crew and the healer to get Pepper out. As they move her, Mandarin will attack. Ri will then counter attack. Mandarin will have others. Those are our target first.”

”Won’t Ri be at risk?”

Tony suited up. “Yes. But she wouldn’t want to be saved if her aunt or cousin pays for her. So, we minimise the risks. Then we go in for blood. This is very personal. And Peter?”

”Yes, Mr. Stark?”

”Thank you for being there for Riana. However, if you hurt her, I will kill you. Understood?”

Peter nodded as they left the warehouse, following Riana’s trail. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We head to the end where Riana searches to face Mandarin while Peter and Tony go after her. Tony calls in reinforcements while Peter can’t help but think on how hurt Riana looked. His goal was to save Ri from what waited for her. In fact, the idea of losing her bothered him more than losing Tony had.

_Metro General Hospital_

 

Riana rushed above traffic, landing next to the emergency copter. Her mind raced with possibilities, discarding them as counterattacks quickly entered. There had to be a way to stop Mandarin from touching Pepper and Morgan. She checked over the copter, noting if anything had been added or removed. Satisfied, she moved toward the lift doors as they opened, Clint Barton, Scarlet Witch taking point while paramedics with her aunt, Happy, Black Widow, and Rhodey followed in the rear. 

Her gaze intensified as she noticed the hand of one of the paramedics. On the palm was a tattoo, one she recognised from her uncle’s large database. Moving around so they wouldn’t notice her, she froze as Clint shifted his gaze toward her. She signed about the paramedic. He gave a brief nod. She moved behind the group, sliding under the gurney. With direct placement of her hands, Riana sent 300 joules of electricity into both paramedics, dropping them both. Black Widow shouted and Clint yelled for everyone to ease up. Riana looked at the one and pulled down the scrub shirt and saw the ring tattoo. “Not good.” Wanda was searching the other and sighed. “There’s a double ring on this one.”

 Clint looked at Riana, who grabbed her aunt’s hand. “Hey, Pepper. You need to keep strong, okay? Cylene will be here shortly to help you. Once you and Morgan are safe, I have news.”

”You and Peter are a thing?” Pepper chuckled. “We all know and are happy. You need love too, my sweet lamplighter.”

”No, it’s more important. But I need to stop Mandarin. He’s coming here. You have to go.” Riana looked at Natasha. “You know where to go?”

”Left at the North Star and on until dawn.” Both women smiled, hearing one of Tony’s secret location quotes. Riana nodded. “Be safe Ri. You’re good, really good, but you can’t do this alone.”

”Hurry. I sense people heading this way.” Riana ran to the door, locked it, then set up four timed concussion blasts of her energy. “Please let that hold them back.” She then circled around, watching the ventilation shaft. If it were her, that’s where she’d go. A portal opened and out stepped Cylene and Okoye. 

“General, stave off the attackers. Everyone else, bring the mom and baby to be this way.” Cylene gestured to the portal. “We’re bypassing a bit of protocol. I’m taking you to my brother’s home. You’ll be safe there.” 

Black Widow looked at Cylene fiercely. “Who is your brother?”

General Okoye responded, “The king of Wakanda. White Owl is adopted of the Panther clan. Go with her. Now. They come.”

Riana watched as the protectors, Pepper, Happy, and Morgan to be, passed through the portal. Then Black Widow stepped back through. “Ladies, let’s kick ass. Riana, take the southwest corner. You’ll be able to draw off the grid without overload. Okoye, good to see you.”

”You as well, Natasha.” Okoye glanced back at Riana, who stalked the corner, quietly. “She is Tony’s niece? The energy she channels...”

Nat nodded. “I know. He protected her as much as Pepper. More so in some ways. When Clint found her, she was clutching one of the suits, signing and screaming.” She glanced at the teen, her gaze tracking for danger. “Riana is responsible for our upgrades.”

”I can hear you both,” Riana said softly. “Four incoming at three and two arriving at eight o’clock. By the way, Uncle Tony isn’t as dead as we all thought.” She let loose rapid fire lightning blasts, aiming precisely where she expected the four Rings members to head, taking them out as the other two took down the others. “There should’ve been more.”

A loud sounded behind Riana as both Nat and Okoye spun, as Peter and Tony landed dead center next to the copter. “Well, lightning bug, we took care of the others. Where’s Pepper?”

”Tony?” Nat walked up and grabbed his hand. “How do we know it’s really you?”

Riana arced lightning over Tony’s head, stopping Nat. “Do anything and I **will** knock you out. He’s Tony, but his body is cloned from Tony parts.” Riana ran past them and let out five consecutive lightning rings, knocking Okoye to one side. 

Peter swung after her. “He’s here, Sir. I have to stop her.” Riana’s timed blasts blew up near the door, taking out more Ring members. 

Tony looked at Nat. “My niece will die without us, Natasha Romanova. Steve will tell you what he and the sorcerer did.” Nat nodded as they ran after Riana and Peter. Okoye called for the flitter Cylene moved through and left hidden. 

“Ri, wait!” Peter called to Riana as she chased men wearing the Ten Rings outfit. He needed her to let him back her up. If he lost her, as just getting Tony back, it would mean so little. “Riana, I can’t lose you, please.”

She stopped, turned to look at him. “What?”

He grabbed her, shooting a web at one of the men. “Hey, we’re trying to have a romantic conversation here, buddy!” He swung her to one side, so they could take their side by side fighting stance together. “I can’t lose you. I like you, a lot. Care for you. You’re my girl, your uncle is back, so we need to be smart.”

She kissed his cheek. “Later, we talk, okay? I just...He’s alive and I’m confused. If the Mandarin...”

Their earpieces turn on. “He’s coming. He sees me. You both stay out of the way. Let me handle this with Natasha and Okoye.”

The two kids shared a look and turned down the earpieces. “Pincher or ambush?” Peter asked. 

“Honestly, Both. We know what to do.” They split up, to clear out the sides, only to come back in from the top. As they were about to dive, Riana pointed. “Look. What is that planted on the window cleaner?”

”Let’s get him.” Peter jumped into action, swinging a kick at Mandarin. That was followed by Riana’s Lightning cascade. She heard the shouts too late as the Mandarin smiled, reached out his hand with rings on it and knocked her from the sky over 100 stories down. 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to the close. Saw EndGame and bawled, even though I figured out most of it. “Hi, I’m Peter Parker.” Carol Danvers: “Hello, Peter Parker.” 😭😭😭
> 
> Watching the movie, seeing the emotions play across the screen, granted me the ability to sit back and channel Riana. To say, “She’s there, watching her uncle, in secret. Wanting to go help. But he knows. Thus, he stops Thanos before he loses anyone else.”
> 
> Then I lost it. Lost myself in the horror of the rebuilding, the multiverse, and more. So, let’s do this!

Riana raced through the streets, low, confident, gathering electricity. Her mind raced with thoughts. _My uncle is alive. Alive and no one told me. Why?_ She shot out small, compact bolts, taking out Ten Ring members. “Peter, took down five more. How about you?”

”I’m up to ten. We’re closing in. Backside or front when we get there?”

She knew he was using his athletic ability and his webbing to sling him closer to where Tony faced Mandarin with Okoye and Natasha. Increasing her speed via electrical output, Riana controlled her movements as she made her way closer to where her uncle faced down an awful man. “Backside. I want to get out all of the bad guys, so Uncle Tony and his friends can focus on Mandarin.”

 “Hopefully, we can help. If only the others were around...” She heard the wanting in Peter’s voice. Before she could respond, they were within eyesight of each other. She lifted her chin and they both nodded. Her voice emerged raspy, but hopeful. “Be careful. They’re going to hide as we approach. Let’s pinch this off.” 

In tandem, they worked, ridding Mandarin’s people, slowly, methodically. Riana’s mind kept track of each person they removed from the board. Ri moved quickly, praying she'd reach the others in time. Her gaze went to Peter as he finished his final opponent. 

"Riana, we got this, promise." Peter grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. "Mandarin is before your Uncle. Let's do this."

Riana nodded, then released his hand. With a controlled motion, she clasped her hands together, focused her energy and slammed it to the ground, directing the path. "Go, Peter, get them." 

Spiderman raced forward, his webs slinging faster as he followed the wave of energy. The blue and white sparking energy slid into the Mandarin, flipping him over onto his back. Peter webbed Tony and the others, keeping them on their feet. "Riana is coming, Mr. Stark."

"Don't you dare let her be touched by him." Tony let go of the webbing, moving forward into the Mandarin. Tony hit him with a repulsor shot as Riana slammed another electrical shot at him. 

"Riana, help the others to keep people safe. Guard my back if you must."

She bit back a gasp as her uncle slammed a fist into Mandarin's face. Without a thought, Riana hit the ground in a round fashion, forcing her energy outward, freeing each person and forcing out the hidden Ten Rings members. 

Peter webbed Mandarin's hands, sending the trail to Tony. He turned to Black Widow and Okoye. "We're so close. Please keep Riana safe." 

Natasha nodded as she attacked the nearest Ten Rings members. "Tony will kill us if we let her get hurt." She zapped the people hard. Okoye used her staff and took out another two members."She is very much like our White Owl. Truly a blessing to our country." 

Riana ended up back to back to her uncle, fighting with him. Each of them shifting attacks against Mandarin as the evil genius attempted to stop them. Peter helped where he could, his worry running deep as he watched fatigue settle deep within Riana. 

As Riana dropped to one knee, Peter swooped in and knocked Mandarin over and grabbed Riana close. "Mr. Stark, NOW!" 

Tony Stark focused his repulsor shot and struck Mandarin in the gut. The evil genius fell onto his knees, allowing Peter and Tony to wrap him up. Quickly, they made short work of them as Riana zapped Mandarin with a jolt of electricity to knock him out. 

She fell down, her body exhausted. Tony and Peter rushed to her side. Tony pulled her on his lap."What have I told you, lightning bug, about draining yourself?"

Riana chuckled softly."Didn't mean to, but we won, right?"

Peter kissed her cheek. "We won, Ri. But you're hurt again. Your glow is missing. It's like you're fading. Can you draw some power from around here?"

Ri closed her eyes and shook her head. "Too tired. Not enough. Pulled too hard during the fight. Uncle Tony? You are you? You're not going away, right? Morgan is going to grow up with you here, please?"

Tony's hand brushed her hair "Shhh, relax. Help is coming. I am not leaving you or anyone else. Cylene says Morgan and Pepper are doing great." 

Peter held Diana's hand. "Sir? Who's coming to help us?" 

A portal opened and out stepped Doctor Stephen Strange. He nodded to Natasha before kneeling beside Tony. "Tony. You feeling okay?"

"I'm worried more for Riana. I'm fine, Stephen. Thank you for everything." Tony looked into the sorcerer's gaze and nodded. Both men shared a look before looking at the young woman. 

Carefully, Stephen Strange laid a stone upon Riana's chest, then did a few complex gestures as magic lit up around the stone. Both Tony and Peter watched silently as Strange worked, his words flowing as his hands worked above Riana and touched her chakra points. Once finished, he removed the stone and gave it to Tony. 

"Keep this near her the next ten hours. It'll speed her healing. Also, if you have a portable generator, put it near her so she can just soak it up without trying. I'm not as good as Cylene, but she'll get better."

"Thanks, Doctor Strange. She'd say thanks if she was awake." Peter shook his hand. His gaze fell to his girlfriend's face. "Thank you for saving her uncle. You gave her and myself the one thing that could heal us both." 

Stephen smiled, laying a shaky hand on Peter's shoulder. "It will help many of us. Tony is indispensable. The world needs him." 

The sorcerer opened another portal, and gestured for them all to go through. Peter offered to carry Riana, but Tony took her. They emerged back at the warehouse, where Peggy and many others waited. 

As they all surrounded Tony and Hawkeye took Mandarin into custody with Black Widow's help, Peter sat at Riana's bedside. He wouldn't leave even when Cylene told him it would be hours before she'd wake up. 

 

                                *******

. _Later on that evening_

Riana woke up, her body sore in various places, a humming noise beside her, and a warm hand gripping hers. Opening her eyes, she noticed Peter sleeping in the chair, his hand holding hers. She smiled while brushing back his curls. "Oh, Peter," she whispered. 

"Lightning bug, feeling better?" 

Her head whipped around to see her uncle next to a portable generator on the other side of her bed. It was the source of the humming she heard. She smiled at him, her heart beating faster. "You're still here. You weren't just a one time thing."

"Uncle Tony is back for good. Morgan and Pepper are fantastic. Morgan can't wait to meet you. Pepper says you better get well soon, something about babysitting."

Riana smiled brightly. "Of course! Why is Peter still in his suit? Why hasn't he changed?"

Tony smiled as he ruffled her hair. "Peter Parker refused to leave your side. Period. End story. Even when Aunt Peggy threatened him, he refused to leave until you woke up."  Tony kissed her cheek. "I think he actually loves you like Pepper loves me. You may need to keep him, Ri."

Riana looked at Peter, her lips curving into a soft smile. Her gaze went back to her uncle. "I love him. I know we're young, Uncle Tony, but we've spent so much time together. Between the PTSD, the crime fighting, and school, it just became what is."

Tony nodded. "As long as he makes you happy. If he doesn't..."

Riana laughed. "Then you fire him as your intern." 

Peter stirred. "Ri? You're awake! Oh my god, are you okay? How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

Riana shot her uncle a look before pulling Peter close and stopping his questions with a kiss. When she pulled back, her uncle was gone, but a new cell was left on her lap. 

Peter looked at her. "Everything okay? I mean, I know having your uncle back...It's a bit weird."

"It's another new normal for us, Peter. But this one is a good one." Riana sat up in the hospital bed, tugging Peter closer. When they were face to face, she smiled at him. "I love you, Peter Parker."

Peter smiled, then kissed her deeply. When he pulled back, he said, softly, "I love you, Riana Stark. You made me whole when I thought it impossible."

She scooted over on the bed and he squeezed in beside her. Laying her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her, Riana felt the last of her tension ease away. "Stay? Please?"

Peter kissed her hair."I'm here. I'm not leaving you tonight." He yawned and tightened his grip around her slightly. 

Nuzzling his jaw, Riana giggled softly as she let her body relax. "I have my own Spiderman pillow. I'm quite happy."

Peter laughed and rubbed her back. "Go to sleep, sweetheart. We both need to recover. But I admit, I like being your pillow." 

Slowly, they fell asleep as they whispered about the fight, each updating the other on what they missed. In the background, the humming of the portable generator continued, providing a low level of energy to restore Riana's depleted stores. 

 

Peggy and Tony stood in the doorway looking at the sleeping teens. "They're bloody good kids and good teammates, Tony. They do deserve happiness." 

Tony nodded "I worry about her safety, Peggy. What if someone goes after her?" 

"She can fight them off. Plus, Peter would kill anyone who harms her." Peggy punched her nephew on the arm. "Time to go see your wife and son."

"Keep watch on them?" Tony looked at his aunt, the woman he once wished was really his mother. 

Peggy smiled. "They'll be monitored all night. Don't worry. Riana is healing perfect. So is Peter. Now go." 

Tony saluted his aunt as he left the area. Peggy smiled at her great niece and her boyfriend. "Sleep well, my heroes. Tomorrow brings new challenges."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these characters. Cylene is special to me. Very special. Riana has become part of the family. Having Peggy back is like having my best girl friend to talk to. I’m happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a follow up to Peter and Riana’s story, because there was so much there left unsaid, undone. So, I decided to have let some time pass and write this follow up specifically to show it takes time to find a new normal. Plus, others don’t always understand, even when they say they do.


End file.
